


Rectifying The Situation

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya wants Giles to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rectifying The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Rectifying The Situation  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Anya  
>  b>Rating: PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Anya wants Giles to kiss her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word otherworldly on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Nothing says otherworldly quite like vampires, demons and all those other monsters, does it?”

“What?” Giles put down the book he had been reading.

“I was just saying...”

Giles quickly interrupted. “I was asking why you were saying it.”

A loud sigh escaped her. “You think I’m a monster, don’t you?”

Giles’ mouth fell open in shock. “Come again?”

“That’s the only reason I can think of for why you haven’t kissed me yet.”

He reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

Anya squealed. “What are you doing?”

“Rectifying the situation.” He whispered against her lips.


End file.
